La llegada a Raftel
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: Fic sobre la llegada a Raftel, con las batallas finales.
1. Chapter 1

Finalmente, ante sus ojos estaba, la legendaria isla Raftel, no podian describir toda la emocion de haber llegado ahí, sin embargo no sabian que no eran los primeros en llegar ahí. Toda la tripulación ya habia llegado a una orilla, la isla parecia pacífica a pesar de ser el hogar del 'One Piece'.

Ussop: Ya hemos llegado Luffy.

Franky: SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, con todo honor, el Sunny ha llegado hasta aqui, voy a superar al Oro Jackson.

Luffy: -serio- Ahora empieza lo bueno, Nami, debemos dividirnos en dos grupos, eligelos.

Nami: Esta bien -pensando- ¿Por que estará tan serio?. Bueno, los grupos seran, Zoro, Robin, Ussop y yo, y Brook, Franky, Sanji y Luffy.

Robin: ¿Quiere ir con su espadachin favorito?

Nami: No hay problema en ello ¿verdad?

Todos: No no, tu decides de lo mejor

Luffy: Escuchen, el primer grupo buscará un Poneglyph, nosotros buscaremos el One Piece.

Todos: Si.

Sin embargo, en un pequeño altar al centro de la isla.

Shanks: Tu no te mereces esto bastardo.

Teach: El tesoro fue de tu capitan, no tuyo, aparta o te mato.

Shanks: Asqueroso, ni siquiera tienes a tu tripulación.

Teach: Esos débiles se murieron en el camino, ya era parte de mi plan deshacerme de ellos la verdad. Ahora aparta.

Shanks: Eres una decepcion para la D.

Rockstar: ¡Capitan, ya llegó!

Shanks: ¿Luffy o...

Rockstar: Los dos.

Y al otro lado de la isla, en una pequeña balsa alguien se bajó.

Mihawk: Asi que...Raftel, me pregunto por que el pelirrojo me pidió venir, a ver -saca una vivrecard con el nombre de Shanks- sera mejor buscarlo ya.

En la isla, sus actuales habitantes eran: Teach, Shanks, Rockstar, Lucky Roon, Yassop, Ben Beckman, Mihawk, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, y...otros.

-1er Grupo-

Zoro: Y Robin, donde crees que este el último.

Robin: No lo se espadachin-san, puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Nami: Pues no nos debemos perder ni un centimetro de esta isla.

Zoro: No olvides cartografiarla, recuerda tu sueño.

Ussop: Zoro, ¿adonde vas?

Zoro: ¿eh?

Ussop: ¡Ya te estabas perdiendo de nuevo!

Zoro: No no, sino que escuché un grito por alla.

Nami: Si, yo tambien lo escuche.

Ussop: -escondiendose detras de Robin- Pues hay que ver.

Robin: Vamos ya.

-2do Grupo-

Luffy: Miren chicos, una montaña, seguro el one piece esta en la cima.

Brook: Yohohoho, si caemos desde ahi morimos...aunque yo ya estoy muerto Yohohoho.

Franky: Menos charla y a subir.

El 2do grupo empezo a subir la montaña ya en la cima.

Chopper: Genial, desde aqui se ve todo.

Luffy: Hay mas personas en esta isla.

Franky y Brook: ¿Eh?

Sanji: Es cierto, hay como 7.

Chopper: ¡7!

Luffy: No, hay 10.

Sanji: Solo detecto 7.

Luffy: Te fijaste bajotierra.

Sanji: Cierto, son 10.

-Altar-

Shanks: Mihawk, que bueno que viniste.

Mihawk: Akagami, Teach.

Teach: Asi que tambien debo matar al mejor espadachin del mundo.

Mihawk: Veo que necesitas ayuda.

Shanks: El no es digno del One Piece, por favor ayudamé.

Mihawk: -sorprendio- Tu...¿estas pidiendo ayuda?

Shanks: Este tio es muy fuerte, yo solo no puedo.

Teach: Gracias jajaja.

Ben: Claro, con dos akuma no mi.

Yassop: Maldito.

Teach: No me envidien tanto jajaja.

Shanks: -se lanza contra Teach con una espada.

Teach: -se cae y hace muecas de dolor- Ahhhhh, eso duele, ahhhhh dueleeeeee -se pará- pagaras caro -pone su brazo como Barbablanca- Toma.

Teach: Hizo un terremoto que Shanks y los demas lograron esquivar.

Yassop: -Dispará contra Teach.

Teach: Black Hole.

Yassop: Ahh -cae soltando el arma.

Shanks, Ben y Rockstar: ¡Yassop!

Mihawk: -Lanza una rafaga con su espada contra Teach.

Teach: -esquivando- Siempre me pregunté, por que no tienes técnicas, o al menos nunca dices su nombre.

Mihawk: No es asunto tuyo.

Teach: Mas respeto con el futuro rey de los piratas.

?: ¡ El rey de los piratas será Luffy!

Shanks, Teach, Ben, Lucky Roon y Rockstar: Hmm ¿Quien eres tu?

Ussop: Soy el gran Ussop, y les digo que el rey de los piratas será Luffy.

Zoro: Este idiota. Se supone que estamos espiando.

Nami: Ussop, ya estas frito.

Robin: Que mas da, chiscos, el gordo con capa es Barbanegra, el gordo de rayas es Lucky Roon, de la tripulacion del pelirrojo, el que tiene un cigarro Ben Beckman tambien de esa tripulación, y los pelirrojos son Shanks y Rockstar.

Mihawk: Roronoa, narizon, chica de Roronoa, Nico Robin...

Ussop: ¿¡Narizon!?

Nami: ¿¡Chica de Roronoa?!

Zoro: No ha dicho una mentira.

Nami: Bueno, pero tengo un nombre, soy Nami.

Teach: Oigan preciosas, cuando acabé con estas basuras ¿quieren acompañarme pasaremos un buen...?

Zoro: -cortando a Barbanegra- No le digas eso.

Teach: Ahh, otra vez cuando estoy desprevenido.

Zoro:-retrocede hasta estar al lado de sus nakamas.

Shanks: Ustedes son de la tripulacion de Luffy.

Ussop: Si si lo somos.

Lucky: Yassop, mira es tu hijo.

Yassop:..

Rockstar: Joder que sigue inconsciente.

Ussop: ¡¿Inconsciente? !

Teach: Mueranse todos de una vez -lanza un terremoto contra los Mugiwaras- ¿Pero que...?

El lugar donde iba a caer el terremoto, se alzo una barrera de hielo enorme.

Robin: No sera que...Aokiji.

Aokiji: Ahh...somos enemigos...pero Teach lo es mas ¿no?

Zoro: Que tal ser aliados temporales.

Aokiji: Exacto, eso te iba a proponer.

Ussop: Tener a un almirante de aliado.

Aokiji: No soy almirante, me sali de la marina.

Nami: Bueno, mejor todos contra Teach - saca el Sorcerous Clima Tact.

Teach: Bueno, ya no habrá preciosas para divertirse.

-2do Grupo-

Sanji: Mira Luffy, un altar -señala el altar a lo lejos.

Luffy: Vamos a ya.

Todos:;Si.


	2. Chapter 2

-1er Grupo-

Aokiji: -contra Teach- Ice Kuropike (lanza estalacditas de hielo).

Teach: -Usa su brazo y destruye las estalacditas de hielo.

Zoro: Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Ussop: Impact Wolf.

Teach: -Esquiva el ataque de Zoro pero recibe el de Ussop- Ahh, mierda estupido narizon.

Ussop: ¿Quien habla de nariz grande?

Teach: A callar -les lanza a los mugiwara y Aokiji un terremoto.

Mihawk: -Lanza rafagas con su espada.

Teach: -asustado- ¡Ahh! -burlon- o no -destruye las rafagas con sus terremotos.

Mihawk:...

Shanks: -se lanza contra Teach.

Teach: Ni lo pienses, Black Hole.

-2do Grupo-

Luffy: INCREIBLEEEEEEEEEE, un agujero, y hasta tiene escaleras

Sanji: Es muy raro que en una altar haya un agujero.

Franky: Osea es algo 'hentai'

Chopper: ¡¿HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

Brook: Debemos bajar Luffy-san.

Luffy: Si si vamos, a lo mejor ahi esta el one piece.

Chopper: Ojalá no hayan peligros ahí.

Sanji: No te preocupes, aunque no seas una damisela, te proteegeré.

Chopper: ¡Gracias Sanji! Aunque no eres Ussop, eres fuerte.

Sanji: Si te protegeré, y asi Nami se dara cuenta de que soy mejor que el marimo, y estaremos juntos y haremos esto y aquello y...

Luffy: Oe Sanji, ¿vienes o que?

Sanji: Si ya voy.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo, este era muyyyyyyyy largo...

Luffy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Chopper: No.

Luffy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Sanji: No.

Luffy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Franky: No.

Luffy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Brook: No.

Y siguieron por el pasillo.

-1er Grupo-

Ben: -se lanza contra Teach.

Roon: -dispara.

Teach: Kuruzou -contra los dos (En este ataque Teach usa la gravedad para atraer a su oponente y atraparlo)

Ben y Roon: ¿Que?

Teach: Tomen esto - les pega.

Ben y Roon quedaron inconscientes.

Shanks: Maldito Teach.

Zoro: La tripulación del pelirrojo casi ha sido derrotada.

Nami: Solo queda Shanks.

Robin: Al menos aun tenemos 3 aliados muy fuertes.

Ussop: Mihawk, Shanks y Aokiji.

Shanks: Zoro, ¿donde esta Luffy?

Zoro: Se fue en otro grupo al lado este de la isla.

Ussop: Zoro tenle mas respeto a Shanks-sama.

Shanks: No digas sama, asi parezco viejo.

Teach: Estas viejo idiota.

Shanks: Pues no tanto como tu.

Teach: ¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

Shanks: -sacandole el dedo- ¡VIEJOOOO!

Nami: Estos parecen niños.

Ussop: Deberiamos correr.

Mihawk: -salta contra Teach con su espada, susurra- El mejor corte del mundo.

Teach: ¡Ahhhh duele y muchooooooo!

Zoro: El mejor corte del mundo.

Ussop: ¿De que hablas?

Zoro: La única técnica de Mihawk, el mejor corte del mundo.

Ussop: No parece una técnica.

Zoro: Mira.

El corte de Teach, empezo a expandirse, y luego la herida se abrio un poco mas, no mucho, pero se noto a causa de el desangramiento.

Teach: Ahh, maldicion -cae.

Zoro: Mihawk lo venció.

Ussop: ¡Ahhh! Ni siquiera Shanks pudo, pero el, quiero decir...¡MUY BIEN MIHAWK-SAMA!

Mihawk: Dejate de parloteos.

Aokiji: Mejor vuelvo a lo que hacía.

Robin: ¿Que hacias?

Aokiji: Un reporte, para Dragon...ahhh...espera no debi decirtelo...olvidalo y...ah...no se lo digas a nadie

Robin: Siempre has sido asi.

Aoikiji: Si -se va.

Nami: Shanks, quieres que busquemos a Luffy.

Shanks: No puedo ver a Luffy hasta que sea el rey de los piratas, es una promesa.

Mihawk: Oye, chica de Roronoa, llama al doctor para que cure a Ben y los demas.

Nami: Me llamo Nami, y tu no me das ordenes.

Ussop: ¡Namiiiiiiiiii, es el mejor espadachin del mundo tenle mas respeto, este tio nos podría matar si quisiera!

Mihawk: No matare a los amigos de Roronoa.

Zoro: Gracias, oye Nami, debemos encontrar a Chopper para que los curé.

Nami: Si vamos.

Shanks: -Cargando a Ben y Roon- Voy con ustedes, oye ehh...narizon podrias cargar a Yassop.

Ussop: Soy Ussop, y Yassop es mi padre.

Shanks: Pues cuando despierte todo sera emotivo.

Mihawk: Tambien los voy a acompañar.

Robin: -susurrando- Espadachín-san, ¿usted conocia a Shanks?

Zoro: Si, en los dos años, vinieron a visitar, ese día entrené con Ben.

Shanks: Hay otro altar al lado este de la isla, Luffy y los demas deben estar ahì, en este hay un tunel que conecta al de alli.

Zoro, Nami, Ussop y Robin: Pues vamos.

-1er Grupo-

Luffy: ¿Ya llegamos?

Sanji: Ya me harté -lo patea.

Luffy: ¿Por que hiciate eso?

Sanji: Es que no dejabas de fastidiar.

Luffy: Es que no me tienen paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Shanks, Rockstar, Mihawk, Zoro, Nami, Robin y Ussop iban cargando a los heridos, estaban en un túnel por debajo del altar, se iban a encontrar con Luffy y los demás, pero este túnel también es muyyyyyyyyy largo.

Shanks: Toma Zoro –Le pasa a Ben y Roon.

Nami: ¿Es que no vienes?

Shanks: Es por la promesa, además necesito ver quienes son los dos individuos que están en la isla. Rockstar acompáñame.

Rockstar: Si.

Shanks: Bueno hay que buscar a los dos.

Zoro: Al principio pensé que eran tres, pero uno es Aokiji ¿verdad?

Shanks: Exacto –se va.

Mihawk: Roronoa, al terminar, tendremos un último duelo.

Zoro: Si.

Nami: -algo preocupada- Zoro, ¿ya eres suficientemente fuerte?

Zoro: No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que no te dejaré.

Y siguieron hasta que se encontraron con… ¿una pared?

Ussop: Que hace una pared al final del túnel.

Mihawk: Hay un interruptor secreto, pero no recuerdo por dónde.

Nami: Mira que olvidadizo.

Ussop: ¡TENLE MAS RESPETO!

Robin: Hay que buscar el interruptor.

Todos empezaron a tocar cada parte de la pared hasta que Robin toco un pequeño peldaño que se hundió.

Robin: Ya lo encontré.

La pared se derrumbó, dejando ver al primer grupo, Luffy con un chichón y Sanji algo enojado.

Sanji: Namicilla, Robinceta las encontré… -mira a Mihawk- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Chopper: ¡Ussop! Que miedo pasé.

Luffy: ¿Qué hace Mihawk aquí?

Zoro: No te preocupes, no va a atacar.

Nami: Mientras, Chopper, necesito que cures a estos tres.

Luffy: ¡Ben, Yassop, Roon¡ ¿y Shanks?

Nami: Shanks se fue hace un rato.

Luffy: Mejor, aun no encuentro el One Piece.

Mihawk: Ahora viene la parte difícil.

Franky, Brook y Ussop: ¿Parte difícil?

Mihawk: Aunque la pelea con Teach fue difícil, esta parte también lo es, aunque es mas…aburrida.

Luffy: ¡PELEARON CON BARBANEGRA!

Zoro: Pero fue Mihawk el que lo venció.

Brook: ¿Y que debemos hacer ahora?

Mihawk: Hay otros 200 interruptores escondidos aquí.

Todos: ¡200!

Luffy: No pasa nada, salgan todos del túnel, yo me encargo.

Una vez todos fuera, observaban a Luffy en la entrada y Chopper curaba a los heridos.

Luffy: Gia Sekando, gomu gomu no jet Rocketo storm (Luffy hace un jet rocket y a la vez un jet storm para tocar todo)

Tanta fue la velocidad que Luffy atravesó todo el túnel.

Mihawk: Vaya, la goma sirve más de lo que pensé.

Los altares empezaron a cerrar sus respectivos huecos.

Ussop: ¡Estamos atrapados!

Ben despertó.

Ben: Eh…¡LUFFY!

Luffy: ¡Ben!

Ben: Cuanto tiempo, veo que esta es tu tripulación.

Luffy: A que son chulos ¿no?

Ben: Si.

Ussop: Ben Beckman.

Ben: Tu eres el hijo de Yassop.

Ussop: S-s-si.

Ben:…¿Y Shanks?

Luffy: No se.

Ben: Bueno, estamos encerrados, y la única manera de salir es encontrar el One Piece, ese Roger se tomo la molestia de hacer estas cosas.

Al lado de donde estaban se hizo otro hueco.

Robin: ¿Otro subterraneo?

Nami: ¿Cuánto debemos bajar?

Luffy: Todos abajo.

Chopper: Espera, Yassop y Roon aun o despiertan

Ben: Yo los cuidare, ustedes vayan.

Luffy: Gracias.

Ben: ¿Por que? Son mis nakamas.

Luffy: Ah verdad.

Entonces todos bajaron, pero la caida no parecia tener fondo, asi que Luffy se puso delante de todos e hizo un gomu gomu no Fuusen y sirvio de almohada.

Luffy ¿Estan todos bien?

Todos: Si.

Luffy: Muy bien va...¡TUUUU, MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zoro: ¿A quien estas...que hace el aqui?

Mihawk: Vaya, su camino hacia el one piece esta mas dificil.

Enfrente de todos estaba...Perro Rojo Akainu, almirante de la flota, y a su lado nada mas y nada menos que Coby.

Akainu: ¡Hijo de Dragon!

Coby: Luffy-san.

Luffy: ¿¡Coby!?

Mihawk: El valiente chiquillo de Marineford.

Akainu: No perdamos tiempo, Coby ve a lo que te dije.

Coby: Si señor.

Luffy: Espera Coby, ¿que te dijo?

Coby: Lo siento Luffy-san -se va.

Akainu: Esto es entre tu y yo mugiwara.

Luffy: ¡EXPLICAME QUE HACE COBY AQUI!

Akainu: Es un vicealmirante.

Todos: ¿Vicealmirante?

Zoro: Ya esta cerca de cumplir su sueño.

Akainu: Aun asi -empieza a convertirse en magma- ustedes no pasan de aqui.

Luffy: Zoro, Sanji, me ayudan, el resto vayan.

Brook, Franky y Ussop: Pero...

Luffy: ¡Solo nosotros tres podemos con un logia, vayanse ya!

Todos: Si.

Mihawk: Yo quiero ver, sera interesante.

Luffy: Gia Sekando.

Sanji: Diable Jambe.

Zoro: Santouryu...

Luffy: Gomu gomu no...

Akainu: Anaiareita ryusei kazan.

* * *

><p>Anaiareita ryusei kazan: Nueva técnica de Akainu hecha por mi, es una mejora del volcan meteoro (ryusei kazan)<p>

Perro Rojo es el sobrenombre de Akainu.

La razón por la que no estan los otros dos almirantes es un secreto...por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy; Elephanto galing gun.

Zoro: Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Sanji: Flambage shooter.

Akainu estaba contra los tres, era todo un intercambio de golpes, Mihawk solo se molestaba en esquivar los ataques, pero varios le impactaron.

Mihawk: Peleen entre ustedes, yo solo miro.

Akainu: Tu calla,-contra Mihawk- ¡Dai Funka!

Mihawk no pudo esquivar esto.

Mihawk: Ahh -sufre el golpe de lleno, pero no cae.

Zoro: Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Luffy: Red hawk gatling gun.

Sanji: Poele a Frire Spectre.

Akainu: Anaiareita ryusei kazan.

La pelea seguia, ¿pero que pasaba con el grupo que perseguia a Coby...?

Nami: ¡Espera! ¿que no eres amigo de Luffy?

Coby: Lo siento, pero es por mi sueño..

Todos: ¿De que hablas?

Coby: -sigue corriendo.

Nami: Esperaaaaa.

Coby siguió, hasta que en una parte el pasillo se dividia en dos.

Coby: Ya no me deben seguir...¡SORU! -huyo por uno de los dos pasillos, pero fue tan rapido que no se vio.

Chopper: ¿Por donde iremos ahora?

Franky: Hay que separarse en dos grupos.

Ussop: Y uno debe esperar a Sanji, Zoro y Luffy.

Nami: Yo espero.

Ussop: No yo me quedo, si te pasa algo Zoro nos mata.

Robin: No nos va a matar, el dijo: 'Los cortaré en pedacitos'

Nami: ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

Franky: Antes de llegar aqui.

Chopper: Yo me quedo, demostraré que soy valiente.

Todos: Vale -se van Nami y Brook por la izquierda y Franky, Robin y Ussop por la derecha.

Chopper: ¡Esperen no me dejen era broma, salvenmeeeeeeeee!

-De vuelta a la acción-

El intercambio seguìa, pero Akainu cambió el Anaiareita ryusei kazan por un...

Akainu: Dai Funka.

Los tres: Mierda.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no Red hawk gatling gun.

Zoro: Rengoku Onigira.

Sanji: mierda... ¡HELL MEMORIES!

Lograron destruir el puño de lava, y darle a Akainu de lleno.

Akainu: Ahhh, malditos, no los dejaré pasar, por la justicia oscura.

Luffy: ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE LA JUSTICIA OSCURA! ¡Gomu gomu no jet Storm!

Akainu: -Cae derrotado.

Mihawk: Algo esta mal, esta pelea no fue tan difícil.

Sanji: ¿COMO QUE NO FUE DIFICIL!

Luffy: Tiene razon.

Sanji y Zoro: ¡QUE!

Luffy: Quizas Coby es mas fuerte, o aqui acaba.

Mihawk: Voy por la segunda.

Zoro: Vamos a seguirle entonces.

Todos: Si.

Sanji: ¿Adónde crees que vas marimo? es por aca.

Luffy: No Sanji, si es por aqui.

Mihawk: El cocinero tiene razon Mugiwara.

Luffy: Oh.

Fueron caminando hasta ver a Chopper, este lloraba a mares, Mihawk se preocupo un p8co, pero los demas conociendo a Chopper sabian que no seria algo tan grave.

Chopper: ¡CHICOS, GRACIAS AL CIELO ESTAN AQUI!

Luffy: ¿Que pasó Chopper?

Chopper: Se fueron en dos grupo, uno a la izquierda y uno a la derecha, y yo me quedé solito a esperarlos Buaaaaaa.

Zoro: Pues vale, ¿Mihawk me acompañas?

Mihawk: Claro.

Luffy: Zoro ve con Chopper.

Zoro: Vale, ven Chopper, iremos por la izquierda. Sanji, Luffy vayan por la derecha.

Sanji: ¿Y por que vas por la izquierda?

Zoro: Algo me dice que Nami fue por ahi.

Mihawk: No te preocupes tanto por tu chica.

Zoro: Si ya ya, igual voy por la izquierda, vamos.

Mientras por el tunel de la derecha...

Franky: Una roca.

Robin: emocionada- No es cualquier roca...

Todos: ¿Eh?

Robin: El último Poneglyph.

Ussop: Que esperas, leélo.

Robin: -feliz- Si -empieza a leer, pero su sonrisa desaparece- No no puede ser...

Ussop: ¿Que pasa?

Robin: Segun la informacion de aqui, y siguiendo el orden de todos diría: Despues del año 2085 la humanidad cayo en guerra por la invencion de superarmas creadas por el gobierno. Todos los paises querian una, pero solo habian 5, hubieron guerras tratando de obtener estas armas, las guerras duraron 22 años, entonces los paises con superarmas empezaron a usarlas, pero hubieron traiciones y las superarmas se fueron en contra de ellos, estas batallas duraron 4 décadas. Luego de este periodo se creo una nieva arma, seria nada mas y nada menos que una maquina del tiempo, la cual se usó para intentar evitar la construcción de las armas, sin embargo el flujo del tiempo se vio alterado, se crearon anomalias y la escala evolutiva retrocedio enviando a la humanidad a una epoca remota y antigua, la que conocemos ahora se fue desarrollando, la maquina fue destruida al igual que las armas. Se descubrio un extraño tipo de árbol único, nunca antes visto, fue una de las anomalias, y de este arbol nacieron las akuma no mi, después de unos 11 años se creo el gobierno mundial, pero los creadores usaron suplentes, para que estos finjan ser los creadores, mientras que los verdaderos fueron los de la real familia D.

Franky y Ussop: ¡Osea que los Tenryubito en realidad no son descendientes de los creadores!

Robin: Los verdaderos son los que tuvieron la D.

Franky: Entonces Mugiwara es un noble mundial.

Ussop: ¡Ace tambien lo era!

Robin: Por ello la voluntad de D.


	5. Chapter 5

Franky: Por eso prohibian estudiar los Poneglyphs.

Ussop: Hay que decirle al mundo entero.

Robin: No.

Ussop y Franky: ¿Eh? ¿Porque no?

Robin: Los Tenryubito son escoria, pero, tambien hay personas horribles con la D.

Ussop: Como Barbanegra.

Franky: Y tampoco hay muy inteligentes.

Robin: Como nuestro capitán.

Ussop: En todo caso...

Robin: Solo lo contaremos a nuestros nakamas, además, debe ha er una razon por la cual fueron suplantados.

En el túnel de la izquierda. Nami y Brook corrian para alcanzar a Coby, ya estaban cerca.

Coby: ¿Por que me siguen? ¡dejenme!

Brook: Queremos saber adonde va.

Nami: No le tenias que responder.

Coby: Lo siento -para- pero tendré que pelear con ustedes.

Brook: Pelearé con todo mi ser.

Coby: Yo tambien.

Nami: No tienen que llegar a los puños chicos.

Coby: ¡Silencio! Ustedes no me debieron seguir...Luffy-san ya debe haber perdido, solo faltan mis perseguidores.

Nami: Coby, tu no eres asi.

Coby: Lo sé, y no me gusta ser asi, pero es por mi sueño. Lo siento...¡SORU! -fue hasta detras de Brook.

Brook: ¿Ah?

Nami: Brook detrá...

Coby: -patea a Brook en el cráneo.

Brook: ¡El afro no el afro no!

Coby: Shigan.

Brook: Ahh, penetró mi piel...aunque yo no tengo piel -cae.

Nami: ¡BROOK!

Coby: Vayanse por favor.

Nami: Saca el Sorcerous Clima Tact- No será posible.

Coby: Ese esqueleto era mas fuerte que tú, por favor vete.

Nami: ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Coby: Dohkiri

Nami: ¿?

Coby: ¡SORU!

Coby iba a golpear a Nami, pero antes de hacerlo, se movio para esquivar un corte que iba a su pecho.

Zoro: No te atrevas Coby.

Chopper: Nami, Brook, estan bien.

Nami: Brook es el único herido.

Chopper: ¡UN MÉDICO UN MÉDICO, NECESITAMOS UN MÉDICO!

Nami: Tu eres el médico.

Mihawk: Creo que tengo lo necesario para el.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Mihawk saco una botella con un liquido blanco y se lo dio de beber a Brook.

Brook: ¡Estoy revivido!

Nami: Que le diste.

Mihawk: Leche.

Coby iba a huir, pero...

Mihawk: ¿Adonde crees que vas?

Coby: No se los puedo decir.

Zoro: -lo sujeta- ¡Dime adonde te diriges, y por que estabas con el viejo de magma!

Coby: No puedo, son órdenes de Sakazuki.

Zoro: Ya lo vencimos -deja de sujetarlo- ahora dilo.

Coby:...Vale, el me prometio que al cumplir esta mision podría ser ascendido.

Zoro: ¿Cuál era la misión?

Coby: Robar... el ... el One Piece.

Todos, hasta Mihawk: ¡¿QUE!?

Coby: Si lo hacia, la era de los piratas ya no tendría sentido, y acabaría.

Nami, Chopper, Brook y Zoro: -furiosos- ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, AUNQUE SE LO LLEVEN A MARINEFORD, IREMOS A POR EL Y LUFFY SERÁ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

Coby: Luffy-san eligió buenos nakamas.

Nami: Una pregunta mas, ¿que es el Dohkiri?

Coby: Cantidad de fuerza física, puedo leerla de mis oponentens, tu tienes un dohkiri de 21, Luffy-san de 20000, Chopper de 11000, Zoro de 19900, y Mihawk 21200.

Mihawk: Pero eso solo es relativo, la verdad se decide en el combate.

Chopper se estaba llendo por el túnel.

Nami: Oye, ¿adonde vas Chopper?

Chopper: Pues a por el One Piece.

Zoro: Vamos contigo.

Coby: Si me llevan, deben atarme o algo.

Nami: Ya lo sabemos, pero como no hay nada, iras asi normal.

Todos siguieron por el túnel, pero se encontraron...¿una pared?

Coby: Es imposible, Sakazuki dijo que estaba aqui.

Mihawk: Mintió.

Chopper: ¡NOOOOO, YA SE LO ROBARON!

Zoro: Esperen, aqui hay algo, pero no se que dice.

Efectivamente, Zoro habia visto una pared con varios símbolos imposibles de leer, excepto por una D en el texto.

Nami: A ver -saca un papel y copia el texto ahi- habrá que darselo a Robin, yo tampoco entiendo.

Mientras que en las afueras del túnel, en la playa de la isla, a orillas, Shanks caminaba.

Shanks: Bueno ya descubriré quienes son los otros individuos aqui, no los encuentro...-mira un punto pequeño dibujado en parte de la orilla- Luffy, jamá adivinará que el One Piece esta enterrado aqui. Aunque Roger dejó un Poneglyph...-mira a la jugla-...¿Tu no eras de la Marina?

Una persona herida, salio de entre la espesura de la jungla.

?: Era.

Shanks: Los otros dos te vencieron, y te sacaron ¿verdad?

?: Si, pero despues de mi mision, seré el poder absoluto.

Shanks: Y hasta engañaste a ese soldado para que te ayude.

?: Me duele admitirlo, pero ese chiquillo es el 3ro mas fuerte de la marina.

Shanks: ¿2do?

?: Fujitora, y 1ero yo.

Shanks: Pero, ¿cuál es tu misión?

?: Exterminar a todos los piratas.

Shanks: Me refería a esta.

?: Robar el tesoro del idiota de Roger, y acabar esta era de una vez por todas.

Shanks: Me temo que no te puedo dejar hacer eso...Akainu.

Mientras en el tunel de la derecha, Ussop, Robin y Franky volvian y se toparon con Luffy.

Sanji: ¡ROBIIIIIIIIN!

Luffy: Chicos los encontramos.

Robin: ¿Y espadachin-san?

Luffy: Se fue por el otro túnel, pensando que Nami fue por allá.

Sanji: Parece que con ella su sentido de orientación mejora.

Ussop: Luffy, Robin ya sabe la historia del siglo oacuro.

Luffy: Felicidades Robin, ya van dos sueños.

Robin: Gracias, Luffy...verás, el siglo oscuro decía que...

Luffy: No me interesa.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Luffy: No me interesa conocer el pasado, para mi solo importa el presente.

Ussop: Pero Luffy, hay algo que deberias saber.

Luffy: No me interesa, si quieres cuentaselo al resto, a mi no me importa.

Robin: Vale capitán, usted se lo pierde.

En la entrada del templo, se hallaba Aokiji con un Den den Mushi.

Aokiji: Ice Age.

Aokiji congeló a Barbanegra.

Aokiji: -por el DDM- Ya esta Dragon.

Dragon: Vale, gracias.

Los dos grupos se encontraron en el inicio del túnel, y se contaron todo, aunque a Luffy no le contaron el sigle oscuro.

Robin: Haber navegante...-coje el papel- Bueno, aqui di...

Se hizo un gran hueco desde arriba, se podia ver a un gran hombre de cabeza medio cuadrada, y a su lado arrodillado, un pelirrojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy: !SHANKS!

Shanks seguia arrodillado con los ojos cerrados.

Akainu: Este tio ya no me sirve.

Akainu levanto a Shanks del cuello y lo estampo contra el suelo.

Luffy: ¡Maldito seas! ¡CHICOS VAMOS OTRA VEZ!

Mihawk: Me van a perdonar, pero me aburri, asi que peleare ya con Roronoa si no les molesta.

Zoro: Luffy, Sanji, carguense a Akainu., yo estaré ocupado.

Coby: Ni lo sueñen.

Coby se lanzo hasta Sanji con una patada, Sanji la esquivo a tiempo.

Nami: Luffy, seras tu solo contra Akainu.

Luffy: Vale, si seré el rey de los piratas...¡DEBO SER EL MAS FUERTE, POR SHANKS, ACE Y BARBABLANCA!

Chopper: Luffy vs Akainu, Zoro vs Mihawk, y Sanji vs Coby.

Mihawk: Se irá el aburrimiento.

Zoro: Mejor empezar ya.

Mihawk: Vale, pero iremos al sur de la isla.

Sanji: Este marine...

Coby: Te detendrá.

Sanji: ¡No iba a decir eso!

Luffy: Maldito tio de magma...Gomu gomu no -activa Gia Sekando- Jet Bazooka.

Akinu salio disparado hasta la orilla, cayendo de pie, Luffy fue corriendo hasta el.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no...Jet Pistol.

Akainu esquivo esto, se transformó en magma y aparecio detras de Luffy.

Akainu: Dai Funka.

Luffy lo esquivó.

Luffy: Por poco.

Mientras al sur.

Zoro: Santouryu...Sunzen Sekai.

Mihawk le esquivó.

Mihawk: ¿Eso no lo habias echo en el restaurante flotante?

Zoro: Queria ver si ahora si funcionaba.

Mihawk le lanzo unas rafagas con su espadaque Zoro esquivaba.

Zoro: Mierda, no puedo seguir esquivando...ya sé. Rengoku onigiri -corto una ráfaga.

Mihawk: -Para de lanzar las ráfagas- Has mejorado tu haki.

Zoro: Si si -empieza a correr hacia Mihawk- Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki.

Mihawk esquivó.

En el hueco del tunel, los demas habian salido dejando a Sanji y Coby.

Coby: Rankyaku.

Sanji: Mutton Shot.

Coby: Soru -desapareció.

Sanji: No importa lo rápido que te muevas, puedo sentirte...Poele a Frire Spectre.

A tremenda velocidad Coby esquivaba todas las patadas con uso del Soru.

Coby: Shigan.

Coby lo uso a la espalda de este, hiriendole gravamente.

Sanji: ¿Eso es todo mierda? -pensando- este tio es muy fuerte.

Mientras con el resto.

Robin: Bueno, el papel dice: Si habeis llegado aqui, aprecio su voluntad y paciencia. En una parte de la isla, un punto marca mis riquezas jaja.

Chopper: ¿Un punto?

Ussop: Pero un punto podria haber sido borrado con el paso del tiempo.

Robin: No me han dejado terminar, continúo: Un punto como joya o diamante, ni me acuerdo.

Franky: Quiza hay una joya enterrada.

Nami: Y seguro esta a tajo abierto.

Ussop: Quiza solo puso un diamante ahi.

Robin: Muy pequeño.

Brook: ¿Pues habrá que buscarlo?

Nami: No, ahora hay tres peleas, deberiamos ir al meno a animarlos.

Franky: Somos 6, dos animadores cada uno...yo pido mugiwara.

Robin: Yo tambien.

Nami: Pues yo a Zoro.

Brook: A Sanji.

Ussop: Sanji.

Chopper: Zoro.

Robin: Pues vale, ya tenemos los grupos.

Nami: Vamonos.

-Luffy vs Akainu-

Luffy: Gomu gomu no gatling gun.

Akainu lo esquiva.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no rifle.

Akainu: Dai Funka.

Luffy: Ahhh...gomu gomu no muchi.

Akainu la esquiva.

Luffy: Asi no llego a nada...Gia Sekando.

Akainu se estaba concentrando en el suelo donde estaba Luffy, sin que este se de cuenta, Akainu iba calentando todo el subsuelo, pero ahi no acaba.

Akainu: Ya esta listo...

Luffy: Gomu gomu no jet gatling gun.

Le dio a Akainu, pero igual este hizo lo que se proponia, alzo toda la parte en la que estaban en una montaña de magma, ahora la arena estaba muy elevada, y estaba algo ardiente, ademas cerca de un pequeño árbol, Franky y Robin observaban.

Luffy: ¿Y para que la monta...?-ve un puño de magma- Jet gatling gun.

Akainu clavo su brazo en el piso, y dijo.

Akainu: Ya no tienes escape.

De sorpresa salio una erupcion encima de Luffy.

Luffy: Ah mierda, para eso era.

-Zoro vs Mihawk-

Mihawk: Ahi que terminar esto -salta- el mejor co...

Zoro: De eso nada, 108 Pound Phoenix.

Mihawk al esquivar esto retrocedió.

Mihawk: Tambien mejoraste la velocidad.

Zoro: Habré mejorado cuando te venza, Sen Hachijuu Pondo Hou.

Mihawk recibio el golpe

Mihawk: -pensando- Mejoró mucho y muy rápido.

Zoro se fue contra Mihawk, sin tecnicas, solo le intentaba dar, a la ve Mihawk chocaba su espada con las de Zoro, evitando un corte.

Zoro: Sabes, siempre me pregunté por que no tienes ni una cicatriz.

Mihawk: Porque soy el mejor.

Zoro: No por mucho, Rengoku Oni Giri.

Mihawk le esquivo y aprovecho un descuido para cortarle a Zoro.

Mihawk: ¿Otra cicatriz mas para ti?

Zoro: Mierda.

Nami y Chopper llegaron.

Nami: ¡Tu puedes Zoro!

Zoro: Vayanse de aqui, no puedo protegerles.

Chopper: Nos podemos cuidar solos.

-Sanji vs Coby-

Sanji le iba intercambiando patadas a Coby, mientras que este las devolvia, Usso y Brook ya habian llegado, pero optaron por solo ver.

Sanji: Diable Jambe Flambage Shoot.

Le dio a Coby.

Coby: -levantandose- Asi de fuertes son los amigos de Luffy-san, ¡SORU! -aparece en frente de Sanji- Tekkai -le da un uppercut a Sanji.

Sanji cayo al suelo.

Sanji: Esos dos no perderan...¡yo no sere la excepción!

Coby: Rankyaku.

Sanji: -la esquiva y- Flange Strike.

Coby recibio todo el golpe, salio volando hasa una pared que derrumbó. Coby uso el Geppo para salir a la superficie.

Coby: Rayos...es muy fuerte, per8 debo vencerle, para ser almirante...debo vencerle.

Sanji: -salta hasta quedar en frente de Coby- Poele a Frire...

Coby: -suspiro- Debo.

Sanji: Spectre.

Coby le devolvio cada una de las patadas en un intercambio, sin embargo.

Sanji: No perderé, ¡por nuestros sueños! ¡Bien Cuite: Grill Shot!

Coby cayo por el golpe, quedando inconsciente.

Brook: ¡Lo hizo Sanji-san!

Ussop: No hay de que preocuparse, si Sanji no hubiera podido, yo estoy para salvarlos a todos.

Sanji: Mierda tios, este era fuerte, ¿cómo le irá a los demás?


	7. AVISO

LAMENTO INFORMAR, QUE HASTA EL 4 DE OCTUBRE NO PODRÉ PUBLICAR UN CAPITULO.

RAZÓN: TENGO UNA SEMANA DE 4 EXAMENES POR DIA Y EL 3 DE OCTUBRE SON 5.

REALMENTE LAMENTO NO PODER SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, ESPERO QUE ME PODAIS ESPERAR


	8. Chapter 8

**POR SUERTE, LOS EXS DEL VIERNES LOS PASARON PARA LUNES, POR ELLO AQUI VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

-Luffy vs Akainu-

Luffy se hallaba corriendo de varias erupciones que salian del suelo, finalmente activo el Gia Sekando para huir definitivamente de las erupciones.

Luffy: -aparece a la espalda de Akainu- Jet Pistol.

Akainu: Ahh -se voltea y clava sus dos brazos en la tierra.

Luffy: Mejor vuelvo a correr -empezo a correr- Oe que pasa, no me atacas.

Akainu estava haciendo una gran erupcion, pero la seguia preparando para cuando Luffy baje la guardia. Este paró de correr, y se fue acercando lentamente.

Luffy: Bueno, si te has rendido...Jet Baz...

Salio un enorme puño de magma desde el suelo, Luffy lo recibio por sorpresa, al caer, antes de tocar el suelo, una erupción enorme lo hizo volver al aire. Akainu salto y agarro a Luffy del cuello, estampandolo contra el suelo.

Akainu: Te descuidaste, hijo de Dragon.

Luffy: Mierda -intenta zafarse- ojalá alguien me ayudará -sonreia.

Akainu: ¿Porque estas feliz? puedo matarte ahora si quiero.

Luffy: No moriré.

Luffy puso sus dos manos en el brazo de Akainu y lo sacó, Luffy logró salir del agarre.

Akainu: Dai Funka.

Luffy: Elephanto Gun.

-Zoro vs Mihawk-

Zoro: Tou-Rou Nagashi.

Mihawk esquivô, y le dió otro corte.

Mihawk: 2 a 0.

Zoro: ¡No me provoques!

Zoro se quedó inmovil, estaba concentrandose, Mihawk se ponia en guardia.

Zoro: Santouryu...Jikoku no Tsume (Zoro embiste, pero en lo que avanza lanza dos rafagas en forma de garras)

Mihawk esquivo las dos, pero no pudo esquivar un gran corte de Zoro, que vino justo despues.

Zoro: 2 a 1.

Mihawk: Combinaste el pondo hou con un oni giri.

Zoro: ¿Algun problema?

Mihawk: Para nada -se lanza contra Zoro- progresaste mas rápido de lo que pensé.

Zoro: Tenia que proteger a alguien.

Mihawk: Veo que antes de ser un impedimento, esa chica ha sido una inspiración.

Mihawk estaba forcejeando su espada con las de Zoro. Finalmente retrocedio, y salto a lanzarle una ráfaga desde el aire, aunque esta era de color negro.

Zoro la esquivó.

Zoro: Daishinkan..

Mihawk logró desviar el ataque, aunque el sonido del choque reflejo en el cielo, cortando unas nubes. Pero ambos continuaron chocando sus espadas en el aire, desafiando a la gravedad. Mihawk le dio otro corte a Zoro, quien cayo al suelo, pero se levantó. Mihawk clavo su espada al suelo, provocando que gran parte de la tierra se separe. Zoro habia saltado a tiempo, miro hacia atras para ver si algo les paso a Nami o Chopper, pero Mihawk vio su descuido y en menos de un segundo salto.

Mihawk: El mejor corte del mundo.

Le dio de lleno. Zoro cayó, desangrandose.

Zoro: Mierda.

Mihawk: No te debiste descuidar.

Zoro se levantó.

Mihawk: Para, morirás.

Zoro: No moriré, no la dejaré sola y ¡no perderé contra ti!

Mihawk quedo impresionado. Zoro desaparecio a una velocidad increible.

Zoro: -hablando desde cualquier parte- Santouryu...

Mihawk: ¿Que piensas hacer corriendo?

Zoro: ¡Shadow murder!

Zoro desaparecio, y entre sombras que apenas notaban su figura, empezo a lanzar varias ráfagas a Mihawk. Este estaba muy sorprendido, la velocidad era mayor a la suya, no pudo esquivar todas las rafagas que venian desde cualquier lado, despues vinieron cortes, finalmente vio a Zoro por unos segundos, en lo que este, encontraba en su estado Ashura, con su ojo rojo y un aura morada, ademas de otros dos Zoro.

Zoro: Ashura: Jikkō (Ejecución)

Mihawk recibio todos los golpes de lleno desde el Shadow murder hasta el Jikkō. Cayó muy herido, ya no podia levantarse.

Mihawk: Has -tose- ganado Roronoa -tose- ¿que esperas? Mátame.

Zoro: Matate solo, no lo haré, no eras mi enemigo, solo mi meta a superar. Ademas te lo debo por ayudarme.

Zoro fue hasta donde sus espectadores, al ver que Nami estaba cerca del llanto dijo.

Zoro: No te dejaré princesa.

Chopper: ¡Zoro lo hiciste!

Nami: Lo has logrado.

Zoro: Pero necesito atención médica -se cayo para atras.

Nami y Chopper: ¡ZORO NO MUERAS!

Zoro: No pasará, solo estoy cansado, una siesta y me recupero -se durmió.

-Luffy vs Akainu-

Luffy: Jet Gatling gun.

Akainu bloqueo cada uno de los golpes.

Abajo de la montaña.

Aokiji: Hmm...quiza pueda bajarle la temperatura -puso su mano en la montaña- Eh...esto quema...bueno...Ice time

La montaña bajo su temperatura considerablemente, esto se noto en la superficie, Luffy ahora se podia mover mas rápido..

Akainu: Anaiareita ryusei kazan.

Luffy esquivaba los meteoros.

Luffy: Ayayayay, mierda,, Jet Pistol.

Akainu mantenia su ataque, Luffy empezó a ser herido por los meteoros.

Akainu: Tu suerte acabo cuando nos encontramos.

Luffy: Callate, no perderé contra alguien como tu.

Akainu: Lo harás.

Luffy: ¡No! Te venceré y sere el rey de los piratas...Jet Bazooka.

Akainu retrocedio, Luffy salto y le dio un Jet Pistol, Akainu cayo de la montaña, pero de pie. Luffy saltó de la montaña.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no Elephanto Gatling gun.

Akainu: Dai Funka -pero uso los dos puños.

Luffy los destruyó.

Akainu: Anaiareita ryusei kazan.

Habia un intercambio de golpes, meteoros contra puños. Sin embargo Akainu le gano el intercambio, dandole mientras que Luffy estaba en el aire. Los ataques ya eran demasiado, estaba muy herido, de pronto escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

?: Ya me imaginaba que no lo lograrías, baaaka.

Luffy: Lo lograré.

?: Mas te vale, debes proteger a todos tus nakamas, ademas recuerda nuestra promesa, la de los tres. Debes hacerlo Luffy.

Luffy: Ya lo se, no voy a perder.

Ace: Ya casi pierdes, estas inconsciente, despierta y acaba con ese estúpido ex-almirante.

Luffy: -serio- Si.

Ace: Siempre te has metido en problemas...por eso creo en ti, vencelo, tu puedes hermanito.

Luffy: ¡Si!

Luffy despertó, aun seguia recibiendo los meteoritos.

Luffy: ¡Gomu gomu no...

Akainu: ¡¿Porque no te rindes ya?!

Luffy: Porque a diferencia de ti...¡Tengo nakamas a los que proteger!...¡Red hawk gatling gun!

De todos los meteoritos que habian Luffy destruyó cada uno de estos, luego empezo a darle a Akainu de lleno (una escena parecida es Oz contra los general zombies, de la saga Thriller Bark) Akainu recibia cada uno de los golpes, finalmente Luffy cayó al suelo, viendo a un casi inconsciente Akainu.

Luffy: Gomu gomu no...¡Giganto Bazooka!

Akainu casi muerto, salio volando hasta otra parte de la isla. Desde la montaña, bajaban Robin y Franky.

Franky: Lo has hecho capitán.

Luffy: -susurro- Lo hice, Ace.

Robin: ¿Pasa algo capitán?

Luffy:...

Franky lo volteó, viendolo, habia una burbuja en la nariz de Luffy, y este estaba roncando.

Robin: Se durmió, debe estar muy cansado.

Franky: Hay que llevarlo...debo decir que no esperaba un final asi.

Robin: ¿Querias que el capitán pierda?

Franky: ¡No no no! Solo que no me imagine una bazooka gigante.

Robin: Ya se, solo era una broma.

Los grupos de 3, se encontraron.

Nami: Veo que todos ganaron.

Sanji: El marimo y el capitán estan inconscientes.

Chopper: Es el mejor espadachin del mundo, mas respeto, ahora Zoro me da mas miedo.

Robin: Además, usted solo peleo contra un vicealmirante.

Sanji: Pero tenia la fuerza de un almirante.

Nami: Deberiamos buscar a la tripulación de Shanks.

Ussop: Ya lo hicimos, pero no estaban.

Brook: Deben haber ido a buscar a su capitán.

Sanji: -prende un cigarro- Vamos al barco, excepto por Ussop y yo.

Ussop: ¿Porque?

Sanji: Hay algo raro en este mar, parecia diferente desde cada lado. Vamos a pescar.

Ussop: Pensandolo bien, creo que este mar no era uno.

Todos, menos Sanji: ¿?

Sanji: Puede que el All Blue, rodee la isla. Pero aun debo comprobarlo.

Chopper: Hay que hacer lo que dice Sanji, para curar a Zoro y Luffy necesito ir al Sunny.

Nami: Vamos.

Mientras que en el hueco del túnel. Vino corriendo un gordo.

Roon: Ben, Luffy ganó.

Yassop: Roronoa tambien.

Shanks: Bien por ellos, solo les falta encontrar el One Piece.

Ben: Capitan, debemos curarle.

Yassop: Vamos al barco.

Shanks: Esperen, vamos por Mihawk, el ambien necesita ayuda.

Mientras en el Sunny.

Chopper: ¿¡Un red Hawk Gatling gun!?

Franky: Asi es, luego le dio una bazooka gigante.

Chopper: Luffy tambien es increible, bueno, voy a ver que tienen, Nami ¿me ayudas?

Nami: Vale.

Una vez en la enfermeria.

Chopper: ¡Ay no ay no ay no!

Nami: ¿Que pasa?

Chopper: Luffy tiene quemaduras graves, y Zoro cortes internos, esto esta mal...¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡un médico! ¡Que venga un médi...! -Nami le pegó

Nami: Tranquilizate.

Chopper: Vale, pero debemos empezar a tratarlos ya.

Estuvieron todo el dia tratando a los dos, mientras que en la orilla, Sanji y Ussop pescaban.

Ussop: Picó -saca un pez.

Sanji: Es del North Blue...picó -saca otro pez- East Blue.

Ussop: Dos mares, nos faltan otros dos.

Sanji: Es suficiente, sigue pescando, llevaré esto al barco y vuelvo.

Ussop: Vale.

Paraon los minutos, minutos, media hora, Sanji no volvia.

-En el Sunny-

Sanji: De verdad creyo que volveré, pobre ingenuo, yo ya empiezo a cocinar.

Franky: Pobre hermano narizon, le espera y usted ahi nomas lo deja.

Brook: Yohohoho probaremos comida de diferente mar.

Robin: Si es que el capitan no despierta y se come todo.

Brook y Franky: ¡TERMINA RÁPIDO! ¡O NOS QUEDAMOS SIN COMER!

Sanji: De recien empiezo, idiotas.

Pasa una hpra, ya en la enfermeria Zoro despertaba.

Zoro: -bostezando- Que buena siesta.

Chopper: ¡Ya despertaste!

Zoro: Solo necesitaba dormir, eres un exagerado.

Chopper: ¡Si no fuera por mi no habrias despertado!

Nami: Que haya paz chicos.

Zoro: Vale, gracias por curarme Chopper.

Chopper: -bailando- Aunque me halagues no me haras feliz, cabron

Zoro: Este otro aun no despierta.

Chopper: Sus heridas son un poco mas graves que las tuyas.

Zoro: ¿Lo han intentado despertar?

Nami: No se podría, aunque caiga un meteoro el seguirá durmiendo.

Zoro: Hmmm... - se acerca a Luffy- ¡El almuerzo esta listo, si Luffy no viene se queda sin comer!

Luffy: ¡No crean que comeran sin mi!

Nami y Chopper: -con una gota en la cabeza- Despertó.

* * *

><p>Varios de los ataques de este capitulo fueron inventados, por eso puse como son. Para el que no sepa cuales son los inventados, aqui los dejo<p>

Jikoku no Tsume: Garras del infierno

Shadow murder: Asesino Sombra.

Jikkō: Ejecución.

Red hawk gatling gun: Solo imagínate la técnica del Red Hawk varias veces y en los dos puños.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO FINALLLLLLLLLLL, DESPUES YA SABEN QUE SEGUIRIA EL EPILOGO DE HISTORIA NARANJA VERDOSA.

Ussop seguía pescando, se distrajo un rato y vio un barco cerca.

Ussop: -pensando- Ese maldito no volverá, y ya capture tres mas, deberia volver ya, no tengo nada que hacer aqui. Hmm...ese barco, es el Red Force. ¿Deberia...? '_Nos estamos tardando_' Pues vale, voy a saludar.

Ussop entró, la cunierta estaba vacia, bajó hasta un cuarto de abajo, y encontró a Shanks, siendo curado, junto a Mihawk.

Ussop: -pensando- Debi ver la pelea de Zoro.

Mihawk: Deja de esconderte.

Ussop: '_¡NOS VIO!_'

Shanks: No tienes que esconderte, ni que fueramos los malos.

Yassop: ¿De que hablan?

Shanks: Nada nada...solo que tu hijo esta detras de la puerta.

Ussop salio corriendo del barco rumbo al Sunny, pero a paso sigiloso.

Mihawk: Se ha ido

Roon: Yo queria comer del pescado que trajo.

Yassop: ¿De verdad estaba aqui?

Ben: Pues si.

Ussop corrio hasta el Sunny, tuvo la sorpresa de que ya habia pasado el almuerzo.

Ussop: Te juro Sanji, que me vengaré.

Sanji: Claro claro -le quitas los pescados- ...West Blue, y dos South Blue...el All Blue es real, esos cocineros idiotas que lo negaban ¡ja! ¿cómo les queda el ojo ahora?

Chopper: ¿Con quien hablas?

Robin: Solo esta disfrutando el momento, dejelo doctor.

Luffy: Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a la orilla.

Todos: ¿Para que?

Luffy: Algo.

Cuando Luffy llego, agarro un pedazo de roca azul enterrada en el piso.

Nami: ¿Que es eso?

Luffy: No se, pero me apetecia cogerlo.

Luffy no se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la tierra donde habia cogida la roca azul, se empezaba a abrir.

Luffy: Genial.

Zoro: Pero es que tienes suerte.

Robin: Ya no hay que buscar en toda la isla.

Abajo de todo habia un gran hueco repleto de oro y joyas, asi como cofres abiertos por tanto oro. Nami fue la mas rapida, y se lanzo al oro y nado como si de piscina se tratara. Le siguieron Zoro, Luffy Sanji, Ussop y Chopper y bueno, ya sabemos que todos.

Luffy: ¡Yahooooo!

Nami: Dinero dinero dinero viveres dinero dinero dinero ropa dinero dinero...

Luego de unos minutos, Luffy paro.

Luffy: Pero que divertido fue eso...ahora vamonos.

Todos: ¡¿QUE!?

Luffy: ¿Que pasa?

Nami: Como que nos vamos, primero nos llevamos esto, luego nos vamos.

Luffy: No.

Todos: ¿Porque?

Luffy: El viejo ese de magma me dijo que sin el tesoro adios era de piratas, me duele qceptarlo pero es cierto. Y sin era, adios aventuras de piratas, no quiero eso. Ademas, al vencer al almirante mas fuerte y llegar a Raftel, soy el rey.

Todos:...Vale.

Zoro: Eso ha sido maduro, no lo esperaba de ti.

Luffy: -sonriendo- Gracias.

Salieron, dejando las montañas de oro atras, lo enterraron y clavaron la piedra azul.

Robin: Viendolo bien, es un diamante.

Luffy: Aun tenemos algo que hacer, es hora de ir al Red Force.

Brook: ¿Red Force?

Luffy: Asi se llama el barco de Shanks.

Todos fueron hasta el barco.

Luffy: ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN AHI!?

Salieron todos los que antes estaban dentro.

Shanks: Luffy.

Luffy: Shanks...te venia a devolver esto.

Shanks bajo del barco.

Shanks: Este sombrero -lo toma- me acompaño por muchas aventuras, pero tu has tenido mas, el sombrero ahora es deberia ser tuyo -se lo pone a Luffy.

Luffy: -casi llorando- Shanks el sombrero...mio -llorando.

Shanks: ¡Pero que emotivo es! ¡Jajajaja, un rey pirata lloron jajajaja! -le saca la lengua, el dedo y una mueca a Luffy.

Luffy: -enojado- ¡Shanks! ¡Maldito!

Se escucharon risas de ambas tripulaciones. Cuando pararon, Ussop subio al barco, quedando en frente de Yassop.

Ussop: Tu eres mi padre ¿no?

Yassop: Eso creo, ¿tu eres Ussop?

Ussop: Si.

Los dos no pudieron evitarlo y se echaron a llorar encima del otro.

Yassop: -entre llanto- ¡Lo siento, pero no me arrepiento!

Ussop: -entre llanto- ¡¿Que clase de disculpa es esa? YA QUE, TE PERDONO!

Las tripulantes de ambos bandos hablaron entre ellos por buen rato, aunque ciertos espadachines hablaban lejos de estos, y si mirarse a la cara.

Zoro: Estuviste difícil.

Mihawk: Al menos se cumplio. Tenia de meta que algun dia me superes.

Nami se les acerco.

Nami: Oye Mihawk, ¿y tu como sabias que estaba con Zoro?

Se escucho un grito de 'Tenle mas respeto' de parte de Ussop.

Mihawk: Cuando entrenabamos, el se distrajo pensando en ti una vez.

Zoro: -rojo- Callate, eso jamas pasó.

Mihawk: Si paso.

Zoro: Que no.

Mihawk: Que si.

Zoro: Que no.

Mihawk: Que si.

Zoro: Que no.

Mihawk: Que si.

Shanks: El gran Mihawk en una discusión de niños jajaja.

Aparecio una figura delgada, de pelo rosado claro.

Luffy: Coby, ¿que haces aqui?

Coby: Venia a agradecerte Luffy-san, Shanks-san me conto las ultimas.

Todos: ¿Ultimas?

Shanks: No se si sabian ustedes, pero Akainu ya no estaba en la Marina.

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Ben: Pero si que estaban desinformados.

Shanks: Los otros dos almirantes empezaron a cuestionar la fuerte disciplina del almirante de la flota, asi que el Gorosei le mando al almirante de la flota que los liquide antes de que intenten algo...

Luffy: ¿Y lo lograron?

Coby: No, Kizaro y Fujitora le vencieron, pero el al irse, robo el mapa de Raftel, y me llevo a mi a mentiras con un cargo de almirante.

Nami: La marina tenia el mapa de Raftel.

Coby: Si, pero en peticion de Sengoku, el mapa se quedaria sin tocar por 25 años, si nadie tocaba el One piece en ese tiempo, seria propiedad de la marina.

Shanks: ¿Como es esto? Empiezo yo y termina Coby.

Luffy: Bueno que importa, Sanji haz comida y celebremos el exito de nuestros sueños.

En la noche hicieron una SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER fiesta, incluso dejaron a Coby estar ahi. Despues de un tiempo en Raftel, ya partian, la tripulación de Shanks junto con Coby se quedaban un tiempo mas alli.

Una vez el Sunny se alejo, todo iba tranquilo hasta que Sanji iba a prender un cigarro y en lugar de eso solo encontro un papel doblado en forma circular.

Sanji: ¿¡Y mis cigarros!?

Ussop: Ni te diste cuenta cuando los cambie, te dije que me vengaria.

Sanji: ¿Donde estan mis cigarros?

Ussop: En Raftel.

Sanji: Mierda, solo tengo estos papeles.

Ussop: Si ahora ya no po...¿Que estas haciendo?

Sanji se estaba fumando el papel.


End file.
